In recent years, a mobile phone with a connector for memory card has been in practical use corresponding to popularization of a mobile phone with digital camera function. Such the mobile equipment is not only used in user's hand, but also pocketed and unpocketed with respect to a bag or a pocket of a cloth, frequently. Thus, a possibility that an external force due to dropping or the like is applied to the mobile equipment becomes higher corresponding to increase of the frequency of handling the mobile equipment.
A conventional connector for memory card shown, for example, in Publication Gazette of Japanese Utility Model Application 1-75983 has a locking mechanism for preventing dropout of a memory card by engaging a locking member with a recess used to be locked of the memory card at a card lock position in order to prevent the dropout of the memory card when an external force is applied, further to a push-on/push-off mechanism constituted by a hart-shaped cam and a guide pin.
On the other hand, it is required to downsize not only the memory card itself but also the connector for memory card in order to downsize the mobile equipment in which the connector for memory card is mounted. However, when a locking mechanism is provided further to a push-on/push-off mechanism, like the above-mentioned conventional connector for memory card, the connector itself cannot be downsized despite of downsizing of the memory card, so that it is difficult to downsize the mobile equipment furthermore.